THE WIND BENEATH HER WINGS
by Tabatha bonnett
Summary: Sadie is tired of playing second to Jude and, she is out for blood this time. She has a recording contract and many new connections. Will Jude be able to keep Tommy, her career and, beat out the new revile her own sister?
1. Chapter 1

THE BENEATH YOUR WINGS

CHAPTER 1

Sadie is aspiring to be a singer, dancer, anything but, what she is which is a very intellegent young woman. Jude is in the lime light and Sadie wants it to will it tear her and her sister apart or bring them closer? Sadie is the wind beneath her wings after all.

Jude is in the middle of her second big tour which is a stadium tour sold out crowds and tons of fun with speid, wally and, kyle. She is having the time of her life and, is on the top of her game. Meanwhile Sadie is at home no with no fun and, a summer job to payback Jude the money she spent on her credit card. She thinks to herself how unfair this all is. "Jude will make more money this summer than she spent why does she have to pay her back." she thought. " Because I told her I would of course and I am nothing if not a woman of my word. Dang it!"

Sadie life is a grid every day she has to wake up at six a.m to go to work at a burger joint that serves breakfast. She hates it some much thank god Jude will home soon and, she can ask her if ok not to pay the full amount back.

Jude's bus pulls up outside at the depo she is so happy that Sadie is comming to pick her up she missed her so much and, she can't wait to tell her what a great times she had. She grabs her bag and heads to the front of the bus to exit. She looks and, and sees Tommy standing by his car smiling at her. She is so excited about this that she completely forgets that Sadie is waiting for her just a few feet away. She runs of to Tommy who is waiting for her with open arms which she of course flings herself into. She holds on to him like she hasn't seen him in years.  
When she finally does let go it's only because she is sure that he can't breathe because of the starnge noises he is making.

tommy-well I missed you too girl. He said and rubs a hand across the top of her head. She now has a pretty good idea why he does this. I.e to feel her soft hair duh!!

Jude-I missed you. I really did. I mean I...well I still wrote some new song though. I can't wait to play them for you. She said with a flirty smile.

Tommy-I can't waiting hear them. He said with a goofy but, lustful grin.

tommy-hey, I guess I'll see you later because Sadie is over there and looks really mad.  
He said jamming his hand into the front pockets of his jeans and,  
rocking back on his helds a little. Something he often did when he was in trouble. It was kind of his innocent,"It wasn't me" look and, he was giving to a very angery looking Sadie right now. Jude gave him a tight smile before heading of to Sadie. Know that so much as to say another word to him would get her is serious trouble with her sister.

Jude-Sadie I missed you so much.  
She said attempting to hug her sister. Sadie wasn't biting. Jude wasn't gonna get out this that easy.

Jude-so there is so much I can't wait to tell you sades. I had a great time and, the best part is the summer isn't over yet and, there is so much that we can do together now that I am back.  
Jude was very proud of that statement she was also sure that Sadie couldn't say mad at her after that.

Sadie-Yeah, I guess but, I really don't have alot of time with my summer job and, all. I really did miss you to Jude. She said ignore the pangs of hurt that were washing over her.She just could believe that Jude would rather talk to Tommy than her first when she got back. I mean Sadie was only her sister who spent all her time supporting her.

Jude-I can't believe you still have that job. I mean I would have quit a long time ago.

Sadie-Well I promised you I would pay you back the money I spent and. that was the only job I could find.  
She said. She knew that guilt approach would work it always worked on jude.

Jude-Sadie not that agian. please quit that nasty job and, spend the rest of the summer having fun with me. And we will call it even ok?

Sadie pretended to consider this deal all the while she was jumping inside.

Sadie-sure I guess so if that is what you want.

jude-it is. now come I have a welcome home gig. And I have to sing.  
please sing with me sadie you always put me at ease and that is what I need most now.

Sadie-sure.

They arrived to perform. Jude was recieved by an crowd that was nuts for her and, Sadie just felt like baggage enter with her sister they were all here to see her.

Jude was so so excited that Sadie was here with her she thought it was a perfect time to sing an ode to sadie with sadie. She whispered to speid what they were playing he made a disguised face and, started to play the piano. she began singing and sadie knew the song and sang along as well.

It must been cold there in my shadow. to never have sunlight on your face. you were content to let me shine. that your way you always walked the step behind. did you ever know that your my hero .

the wind beneath my wings

bette midler

Sadie shocked and happy at the same time. but something hurt deep down. Jude was always telling her what a great singer she was.  
Was she lying then or, now. As Sadie sang with JUde the looks on the faces of the people in the crowd not to mention kwest and, Tommy told that Jude had lied to her and, she was making a total fool out of herself.  
She ran off the stage the minute the song was over. Why would her own sister hurt her like that? Jude knew she couldn't sing but, she lied and, allowed her to embrass herself in front of thousands of people.  
She just sat there in a corner crying. When suddenly a man she didn't know strolled up to her.

MAN-why are you crying you are a beautiful young girl and a very talented singer?

sadie-me? you must mean my sister. I am just the wind beneath her wings that she laughs at. she said with a snifle.

man-that isn't so.as a matter of fact I came back her to look for you.  
you have alot of raw talent and I think with coaching you can be even better than your sister.

sadie-really? who are you?

man-Oh I am sorry I got ahead of myself. I am Tate Williams and, I run my own record label. give me a call sadie. he said handing her a card.

Sadie was shocked by all this she couldn't believe that guy wasn't just teasing her this was perfect payback for jude. She would sing and be Jude revil in every way. But she had to keep it to herself until the time was right. She saw someone comming towards her out the corner of her eye. It was Tommy.

tommy-why did you leave? you and jude make a beautiful part up there.

sadie-right that is why you were almost laughing at me.  
She said she was near tears but, would not let them break her.

tommy-sadie I was not laughing at you I was laughing at the corny song jude chose to sing ok? I would never laugh at you.

She looked in to his deep intense eyes. She wanted everything Jude had including him. She leaned in and, kissed him. After a few seconds he pushed her away.

tommy-sadie I really like you and, all your a cool girl but, I am not putting myself in between you and, jude.He said and walked away leaving sadie to her thoughts.

If you like it let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

THE WIND BENEATH HER WINGS

CHAPTER 2 

Sadie went in to met with the guys from the record label.  
She walked up to the reciptionsist and, told them she was the for an appointment with Tate Williams.She lead sadie to a room in the back it had five men all seated at a long table.

Tate-well hello sadie. he said standing up.-this is andrew williams my older brother.  
he said nodded towards the man next to him.

andrew-hello sadie. I hear that you are our new star.

sadie-Ihope so.  
she said with a smile.

tate-and this is mark willis.  
he said indacating a to a handsom gentle men in the corner.

mark-hello miss harrison you are much more beautiful than your sister.

sadie-thank you.  
she said with a shy smile.

tate-and this my right hand man. michael evans.  
michael was the most handsom guy there he was tall and, thin with long fingers and graceful hands. big blues eyes and longish blonde hair. he was the most handsom man she had ever saw. but her goal was still to steal tommy away from jude. But a little of michael evans wouldn't hurt.

michael-well hello there miss it is great to met you(he stood up and shock her hand)tate didn't do you justice in his discription.  
he said with a wide smile that made him look even more handsom.

sadie-thank you but, you really are to kind.  
she said giving him her brightest smile.  
she was sure that she could get her hands on this man he was hers for taking.  
She was so happy as they talked to about what they had planned out for her she would start working with a voice coach right away the best in the business jesse williams. And as soon as he said she was ready she would recording. They said she would be bigger and, better than her sister.  
Before she left michael walked up to her and placed a hand on her lower back.and whispered to her.

michael-sadie can I call you sometime?

sadie-you have my number what you do with it is your choice.  
she said walking away making sure to draw his attention to her ass shaking. She knew that she had him it was very easy.

meanwhile

Jude is back in the studio with Tommy and, it is harder to focus than ever. He was so cute and, sweet and even though he was tired he listened to all of her new song he was such a sweety. She wanted him for herself. opps he is staring at me I guess I had better get back to work.

tommy-jude what are you doing in there? focus ok I would like to get this down today ok?  
he seemed a little annoyed with her.

jude-sorry.

tommy-jude if you finish this we can head out and, have some dinner.  
she smiled and, She was jumpimg for joy on the inside. He asked her out that was cool.

She finished up the song as quick as she could and, he and she hurried to go out to dinner they went to her favorite place into whole world pizza hut.

meanwhile

Michael called sadie and, they choose to keep there first outing low key so they went to the local pizza hut to enjoy the dinner time pizza buffet. He came by and, picked her up she was happy to see that he had a great car, porshe classic. She got in quickly and they spend off into the night.

meanwhile

Jude and, Tommy were sitting down to a nice yet odd meal at piza hut when sadie walked in with a very handsom blonde guy. She was all over him.they were kissing and pawing all over him. Jude was shocked by this her sister was acting like a total slut. tommy didn't even notice he was to busy staring at her and, eating his pizza.

meanwhile

sadie looks up and realizes jude is there with Tommy she tries to duck out before jude notices her to late. jude just looked up she has been spotted. so she decided to go over and, introduce them. 


	3. Chapter 3

THE WIND BENEATH HER WINGS

CHAPTER 3

For those of you who I believe thought the last chapter was a lil short I am sorry I was busy but, I hope you like this a lil more.

Sadie changed direction, dragging Mark after her towards Jude. She thought to herself," Great not only is Jude here but, Tommy is with her." But she wasn't going to let this get in her way. She was going to get everything she wanted including Tommy. when she finally got over to them, Tommy looked up but, didn't appear to care that she was there well that would change she thought. Jude on the other hand stood up stuck her hand out towards Mark, being the nice sister she was. Poor girl.

Jude-Well hello there!( she said with a wide smile) I'm Jude Sadie's little sister and, you are?

Mark-Hi I am Mark a friend of Sadie's. Well now so you're the great Jude Harrison? I have heard a great deal about you.( He said smiling widely)  
Jude shot me a look. A look of approval and, she also gave me the" He's cute" wink that we came up with when we were kids.

Jude-Really? What have you heard? Good things I hope?( She said smiling and, flirting just a little.)

Mark-Well of course.(he said smiling and leaning towards her flirting as well.)I have heard about your new ablum. I can't wait to hear it, I have your first one. it's wonderful.

Jude-Why thank you Mark.( she said smiling and looking over at Tommy to make he wasn't getting angery. He looked a little uncomfortable but, that is all.) You are to kind.

Jude(to Sadie)-He is a really nice guy and, he has great in music he a keeper.( she said winking at him)

Sadie/Mark-Thanks( they laughed and, looked at each other.)

Sadie-Well we need to go and, get seated so we can eat ok?

Jude-Sadie why don't you join us? Tommy your ok with that right?  
( giving sadie a smile)

Tommy-Sure.(he said smiling and trying his best to stay out of it.)

Jude-Come on Sadie, Mark sit down have some food( She said motioning as well for them to sit.)

Mark and Jude talked all through dinner while Tommy seemed sullen and, Sadie seemed bored.

POV/Tommy-Why is she talking to this smuck? He is Sadie's date let her entertain him. Time to fake a smile so she thinks I am not mad. This is shaping up to be a great night I wonder if she will ride home with instead of me as well, atleast she still knows I am here even if she is ignoring me.

POV/Sadie-wow jude and mark really seem to be hitting it off and, as much as he is trying to hit it I can see that Tommy is pissed good job Mark, Maybe I'll go back to his place tonight. jUst because Jude seems to like him so much.

POV/Jude-Wow Mark is great Sadie out did herself this time. I hope Tommy isn't mad at me I am only trying to be nice. Sadie has been so quite but, I think he is mad I will smooth that over later.

POV/Mark-HOT, HOT, HOT sorry Sadie but, smokes you she is hot and, cool.

When they finshed eating they were all more than ready to leave. They were all stuffed they all headed out to the cars they arrived in. On the way to Tommy's car Jude hears her name being called.

Mark-Jude do want to ride with me and, Sadie because were headed the same place it's no trouble?( giving her a sweet smile)

Jude-Thanks but, Tommy and, I need to talk so Sadie I will see you at home(Jude said giving them wave as she got into the car.)

Tommy sped off happy that Jude was with him. But he had no intention of of heading straight to house he didn't want her running into that slimball agian and him maybe getting her digits. I mean come on how much of a jerk do you have to be to flirt with the little sister when your on a date with big sister. And the little has a date as well,  
he thought persuming himself to be her date. Her voice suddenly cut into his thoughts.

Jude-Quincey is it ok if we drive around for a while and, you know talk?

tommy-sure.

jude-so I guess I will start.( she said after a few minutes of silence.  
Was is to much to ask for a guy to his feelings?) I hope your not mad at me about back there. Because I was just trying to be nice. I am sorry.

He didn't answer her instead he pulled the car into a parking lot and shut off the engine. She had a slight look of worry in her eyes as he turned to face her, but not to much Jude knew that Tommy wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And that including leaving her on the side of the road. So he just did what he'd been wanted to do since he met the vixen of his dreams, He leaned forward and took her face into his hands titled it slightly and, kissed her. She let a soft moan as he moved down her kneck.

Jude-Oh Tommy I love you( She moaned.)

He stopped kissing her only long enough to tell her that he loved her too and then went right back to kissing her.

MEANWHILE:

Sadie had went back to Mark's place but, was having less fun than she thought she would. His idea of mood music was"white lines" by my sister and he couldn't even stop talking about her long enough to makeout. I mean at this rate we will difnately never close the deal. If you know what I mean.  
Mark-I ,eam this song is so great. I wonder what inspires your sister.  
I mean she writes her own stuff right?

sadie-Yes(in a bored voice)Tommy is her muse he is what white lines were bringing her home to, and the man that she wants to be twenty-one for.

mark-really? And that is the guy she was out with tonight?

Sadie-yes(still bored)

Mark-How odd she wasn't paying much attention to him for feeling that amount of passion for him.

Sadie-She was trying to be nice.(getting angry)And besides she sees him all the time. He is after all her producer.

Mark-Really?  
POV(Producer who is crossing the line. I wonder how Big D Mills would feel about that?)

Sadie sat there all misrable and, completely tired of talking and, answering questions about Jude. Finally she got fed up.

Sadie-Are we gonna talk about my sister all night or, are we gonna get to it?(she said with a lustful smile.)

Mark-Well now(he said returning her smile) What do you mean by that?  
(he said stroking her tigh)

MEANWHILE:

Jude and, Tommy are sitting in his car. Things had gotten quite heated between them but, they both agreed that it wasn't a goos idea to let themsevles go to far. He was her producer as well as her age was a huge factor. And the fact was that she was just to young to be going to far. To be honest she was scared to go all the way even with Tommy.  
She loved him but, she was nervous and was just to long for all of this.  
She wanted to makeout more but, Tommy was ready to take her home.

Tommy-I am sorry Jude but, I need to take you home.You are not ready for this and, I am afraid if we keep going I would be able to stop.(he said looking straight foward.)

Jude-Tommy I am so sorry about this really are you sure that you want to take me home?(she said almost in tears at this point.)

Tommy-Jude please don't do that( he said quickly moping her tears up)  
I am sorry jude.(he said kissing her agian. He guessed that he would just have to practice some self control and, stop himself.

They made out for a little longer until he was ready to burst.  
He was rubbing her chest and, all he wanted to do was ripe her clothes off and, take her right there. But he just couldn't do that she had already said that she wasn't ready. So he had to stop himself he wouldn't try and push her he thought as he pushed his hand up underneath her shirt rubbing her breasts softly and, running his hand around the back of her shirt.  
Unhooking her bra and, bringing his mouth to her nipples slowly tongueing them one at a time. Suddenly she got a hold on his self and pulled her shirt down.

jude-Tommy I am so sorry I just can't do this. Can you take me home?

Tommy was trying to a hold on himself. He rubbed his face and,  
tried to calm himself. But he was having a hard time.

Tommy-Jude I told that we should have just stopped.(he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but it still showed if the look on jude's face was any indactor.)

jude-sorry(she mumbled and looked down.)

He took her home and, dropped her off without another word he drove off before she got into the house. she was in tears and, she climbed the stairs to her room and, went to bed. she thought about the fact that she was to young for Tommy maybe he did need a girl his own age who could do it all maybe she wasn't woman enough for him. She cried herself to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

THE WIND BENEATH HER WINGS

CHAPTER 4

Jude was shocked by all that happened the night before.  
She dreamed about what had happened it was horrible. She was scared of what was happening to her and, him. She didn't want to hate him and, she didn't want him to hate her but, things were going very badly. He hadn't yet called. Well in other news Sadie didn't come home until the next morning and, she was glowly and, happily wondering around the house as Jude moped.  
Sadie was happy that her sister dream date with Lil Tommy Q had sucked and turned out so bad. That wasn't very sisterly but, she didn't care honestly who cared about sisterhood? Not her.

Jude was freaking out, she was scared that Tommy would never talk to her agian it had been about a week and, he still hadn't talked to her.  
They saw each other at G-major but, he insisted that it was all business and, no play. Did he even still like her what had she really done wrong?  
I mean she told him that she wasn't ready wasn't that enough? It's not like she had led him on or, anything.

Sadie was having the time of her life. She had proven herself to herself to her voice coach and, now it was time for her to go to the studio. She was so excited it was time for her first day of recording. She bounced to the studio with a pep in her step that was showing for the first time since Jude had won instant star. She was the winner this time and, she hadn't even had to act like a fool on TV. This was great. She walked into the studio and saw Mark and, Tate were both standing there. She wondered to herself what all this was about.

Mark-Hey Sadie.(He said. Giving her a knowing smile.)

Sadie-Hey. Should I be worried that you are both here? Or do you watch all your artistes record?(she said. With a nervous smile.)

Tate-No there is nothing for you to worry about Sadie. We are just here because it is first day recording with us and, we enjoy seeing what you are make of is all.(he nodded and smiled. Looked very pleased)

Mark-How is your sister? Well I hope?

Sadie-Of course she is.(sadie was smiling but, all she wanted do to was scream. This guy was always asking about her sister. The only time during their dates he wasn't talking about Jude was during sex.)

Tate-Well let's get to it shall we.

He handed her some lyrics that she only glanced at before heading into the booth. She knew what to do she had seen Jude do it a thousand times. She walked in put her headphones on and, place the sheets on the stand in front of her, she did her warm ups and, was ready to go.  
When she finally did read over the lyric she realized that they were to a classic."The Wind Beneath My Wings" By Bette Midler. She was kind of shocked that her first single was a cover song but, she just thought to herself that they were the exprients and that they would steer her wrong.  
She sang the song with her all. She was very proud of the way she had sung it, and the guys seemed to agree if Mark flicking on his lighter was any indcator and, Tate swaying back and, forth. This made her very happy. She came out of the booth after the producer said it was ok. She excitedly walked up and smiled at them both.

Sadie-So what did you think?( she was bursting from excitment she couldn't wait to hear what they said and, she just couldn't stop smiling.)

Mark-I thought it was great, I mean wonderful Sadie.(he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her groping her ass in the process.)

Tate-I agree Sadie you did it just as well as Bette herself did. Now it is time for you to write us some hits huh?( he smiled and her and patted her on the shoulder as she gaped at him-write her own songs-I mean come on she wasn't Jude she didn't have talent for that. She thought they would just bring her music and she would sing it. I mean come on writing a song that works and, is good is hard how was she suppost to do that. Jude wrote songs about what was going on around her and, Tommy made her music better he was her muse but, who was Sadie's muse there was no one special in her life after all.

Sadie-Sure I'll right to work on that.( she said smiling her biggest fakest smile)

Tate-We'll get this ready to release and, you getting writing.( he seemed so happy she didn't want to rain on his parade and, she did have an idea.)

Jude was in the studio having a hard time consintrating she kept messing up and Tommy was really being a jerk about it. She was in the middle of a take and she was doing pretty well.

Tommy-CUT!!! Are you goint tone def in the Miss Harrison?( he asked giving her a sneer.)

Jude-Why are you being such a jerk I mean there was nothing wrong with take?(sneering right back at him.)

He was kind of taken a back by her saying this.

Tommy-Well if the take was worth using I wouldn't have cut would I. I am the producer after all what matters is what I think not what you think.  
You aren't in control of everything you know there are things I can do without your permission like cut a take.( he was getting pretty loud)

She didn't know how to counter this so instead she did the next best thing she slamed down her headphones and walked out of the booth. She was headed out of the studio when he called after her.

Tommy-And where do you think you are going? I didn't say you could leave.

Jude(turned around with her hands on hips and let go)I know you didn't but there are something I can control and, when I leave is one of them!! Along with who I sleep with.

She walked out and, slammed the door after her. She was fuming.

Kwest-What was all that about?( He asked with his earbrowes raised)

Tommy-Nothing.

Kwest-Really nothing. Then why did you cut on a prefectly good take?

Tommy-OH so you agree with her?

Kwest-It was a good take and, if you weren't so mad you would have heard that. There were alot of good takes but, you kept stopping her so you must be mad at her to mess with her like that.

Tommy-Look man something happened on our date and, she was totally comming on to me and when I tried to stop she said let's keep going, but when I tried to she said stop and now she is all pissed off like I did something wrong.  
I am just returning the favor.

Kwest-Dude just her a break man she is a virgin. They have a hard time giving it up and, knowing you she probably just didn't want to lose in it in the backseat of your car.

Tommy-Dude shut up.

Kwest-So that means I am right you are a dog trying to get an underaged girl's virginty in the backseat of your car that is just wrong.( he said with a laugh. Tommy play punched him.)

Tommy-Well when you put it that way I owe her an apolagy.


	5. Chapter 5

THE WIND BENEATH HER WINGS

CHAPTER 5

Jude headed outside to her car tears in the corners of her eyes.

She couldn't believe what Tommy had said to her and, she couldn't believe how she had reacted I mean

normally she would have wanted to kill him but, this time she was just hurt by his words. She really hadn't seen anything she did wrong. She said she wasn't ready and, that should have on it's own enough.

Meanwhile:

Tommy is feeling totally rotten inside about what he had done to Jude and, wanted to apologize for all he had done, but he wasn't sure how to go about doing it. He was going to call her

but, that just didn't seem right and, he wasn't sure that she would even let him in if he went by her house. Sadie wouldn't let him in and, her dad would diffidently not let him in. So his only option was to try to do it in person at work he was really scared to do that. She is a very intimidating girl after all.

Meanwhile:

Sadie heads into the studio they called her into listen to her demo. She was very excited to hear what the finished track sounded like. She had don't her very best on it and, she hoped it was received the rest of her career depended on it.

Mark and, Tate were both in the studio with Aim that was the producer's name they were all waiting on her.

Mark-Well hello there Sadie. It's nice of you to join us.

Sadie-Sorry I am late it was up a little late last night.( she said rubbed her eyes and smiling hoping they weren't to mad.)

Tate-Promoting your new single I hope.( He was smiling, she took this as a good sign. He was the boss after all.)So you ready to listen to that demo?

Sadie-I sure am.( she was so excited about all this.)

Aim put the demo CD in and, she sat down and listened to it keeping the look on her face that Jude always had when she was listen to music after recording and, mixing it. She thought they would be amazed at how calm she was. Keep your that's the thought that was repeating none stop in her head. When the song finally came to an end she was very proud of how good it sounded and, she felt accomplished having sang it just and great as Jude could have.

Sadie-So what did you guys think?( She said beaming her smile around at them all.)

Tate-What did you think Sadie? (He sounded like he actually wanted her to answer this question.)

Sadie-Well I thought I sung it just as good as Bette would have wanted and, better than Jude could have.

Mark-Well I wouldn.He was interrupted by Tate.

Tate-I agree it was sensational, and anyone that says otherwise is tone def.

Mark-I umdisagree.

Tate-Mark SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mark-But...

Tate-What did I just say to you?

Mark-Will I see you later, Sadie?( He was trying to change the subject because of Tate belittling him.)

Sadie-Yes of course.( She just really wanted him to leave so that she could hear all the great things that Tate had to say about her.) I will see you later.

Tate-Yes goodbye Mark.( He said flicking his hand at Mark as if to dismiss him.)

Mark really didn't take the hint he just stood there.

Tate-Leave.

Mark went out the door and, left. He seemed kind of upset and, if he wasn't I would have been.

Tate-So Sadie, I have to tell you that I really don't think that you and, Mark just doesn't make sense. But you and, I we make sense.

Sadie couldn't believe that he was coming on to her. She was getting pretty annoyed with Mark and, his issues actually his obsession with Jude but, Tate she thought she had spied a ring on his finger when she had first met him. That was why she hadn't made a play for him, he was really cute and, all but now he really seemed like a total jerk.

Sadie-I think that because you are my boss that, you and, I having a relationship would be inappropriate.( She said with a nervous smile.)

Tate-Sadie what are you talking about? I mean Mark is you boss as well and, that isn't really a good excuse now is it?

Sadie-I actually don't need any excuse other than the ring on your finger(she pointed at his hand)and, the truth is that I just don't like you like that. Okay?

Tate-Fine. Oh, and by the way the ring is just for show to make client's more comfortable but, if that is how you feel okay then.

She felt really small now he wasn't even married and she had just insulted him and, dissed him.

Sadie-What I want to know is do you really think I have talent or, was this all an elaborate scheme to get into my pants?

Tate-I would never waste money on sex, Sadie one thing I am not is a fool. Of course I think that you have talent. You think so little of me I had no idea?

Sadie-No it's not that I really don't think that(she was trying to cover herself but, she didn't know what else to say.) I am sorry.

Tate-Forget it guess You, Mark and, your sister will have a great life together.

With that he slammed out of the door and left he was so mad at her.

Meanwhile:

Tommy was finally fed up with feeling bad and, decided to go to Jude's and talk to her.

Tommy-Kwest I am heading out. I will be back in a while.

Kwest-okay and, by the way tell Jude I said hi okay?

Tommy-Sure.

He left not caring that Kwest knew what was on his mind. He didn't care because all he wanted to do was get Jude back in his life and, happy with him.

Meanwhile:

Jude decided to go out and, see how Sadie was doing she didn't mean to snoop but, she found an address taped to the mirror in Sadie bathroom. She assumed that it was the address of Sadie's new job. So she grabbed her keys and, headed out.

Meanwhile:

Sadie was headed home she was almost in tears over the mistakes she had made today and, the fact that she had insulted her boss twice in one day. How was she going to make it in this business when she kept messing up and, screwing with her boss, and screwing her other boss what was she gonna do about all this. She finally pulled into her parent's driveway and, got out of the car. She was ready to break down, when things just seemed to get worse when she saw Tommy's car parked across the street from the house with him standing beside it.

He ran across the street and, walked up to her as she was headed to the front door.

Tommy-Sadie where is Jude?

Sadie-I don't know. Don't you have GPS on her or, something?(she wasn't really in the mood to talk about Jude.)

Tommy-Very funny Sadie. Can I come in and, wait?( at that moment he looked into her eyes and saw the tears in the corners and, the pain in her eyes. At that moment he was more worried about Sadie's feelings than he ever had been before. He could feel her pain.)

Sadie-Sure come on.( she said her voice was flat and, she looked very pale.)

They went inside.

Meanwhile:

Jude arrived at the address that was on the slip of paper. She realized that it was Revaluation studio's, one of the hottest studio in town. What was Sadie doing here? She asked herself.

She was quite confused so she went inside.

Receptionist-Can I help you?

Jude-Yeah, my sister is working here and, I wondered if I might see her? Her name is Sadie Harrison.

Receptionist-So you are Jude Harrison?

Jude-Yes, I am is she here? And might I ask what she does here?

Receptionist-Can I have your autograph?

Jude-Of course.( Jude scribbled her name out on the piece of paper the lady handed her.)

Receptionist- Miss Harrison is an artist on our label.

Jude-What why didn't she tell me? OMG!!!!!

After being told that Sadie wasn't there Jude rushed home to ask her about this.

Meanwhile:

Sadie-I can't believe that I made such a fool out of myself with my boss.

She had told Tommy the whole sad story of how stupid she had acted. He was really understanding and nice, he saw both sides of what had happen. Which was really weird for Tommy something had happened to him, because now he was not only hot, but compassionate as well and, for some reason Sadie was finding herself more attracted to him than usual. She couldn't help what happened next neither one of them could it just was the moment and, the fact that they were both going through a lot of stuff or, so Sadie told herself. She leaned towards Tommy and, kissed him on the lips.

Just softly and, lightly at first but, soon it turned much more passionate and, deep. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and, he ran his hand up the back her shirt unfastening her bra. This was all happening in the front room of Jude and, Sadie's home. He unclipped the bra and nudged her away from him so that he could take off her shirt and, finish removing her bra. She moved back and, allowed him to remove her shirt and bra, then he brought his mouth to her nipples and, caressed them with his, first one and than the other. He took off his shirt and lowered himself on her exploring her perfect body with his hands. He was about to remove her pants when suddenly a thought occurred that should have been on his mind the entire time Jude. She was the Harrison sister that he truly loved after all this thing that was happening was just emotions, lust mostly and, a little to much of having thing in common at the moment. He pulled himself back what was he doing? He _would _ lose Jude if he didn't get it together. He pulled his shirt back on and, looked over at Sadie, who looked as shocked as he felt because of what had happened. He really didn't want her to feel bad but, he loved her sister, not her.

Tommy-Sadie, I am really sorry I don't know what came over me.

Sadie-It's my fault I am sorry. I promise I won't tell Jude and, make things worse for you. But I think it would be a good idea if you went and, waited for her in your car.

Tommy-thanks Sadie.( he got up and walked out to his car, as he did this Jude was pulling into the driveway. She didn't look happy to see him there.)

He walked up to her car.

Tommy-Jude we need to talk.

Jude-About what? What a bad singer I am? No no, about how I can't a single take right, right?( She was looking at him with disgust)

He just stared back at her not sure what to say.

Tommy-Jude I am really sorry about all that. I really am I made a huge mistake, many in fact in regards to you and, I am so sorry Jude. Can you ever forgive my ignorance?( At this point he pulled a box out the pocket of his jeans.)

Jude-What is this Tommy?

Tommy-What the box?

Jude-No all of this Tommy? You just think that you can say all those cruel things to me and I will just forgive you?

Tommy-Jude I really am sorry and, I promise that I will be a better man for you. And for that reason I give this.( he said pulling a lock out of the box it had a music note on the front, it was white gold and there was a little diamond in the music note. He flipped it open to revile photos of Jude and, himself on the inside. And on the back it was in graved. " Jude, you make me a better man, love Tommy"

It was so that Jude almost cried. She got out of the door and Tommy draped the locket over her and fastened it around her neck sealing it all with a kiss so sweet she heard angles singing. Things were good between her and, Tommy she knew that he loved and, that he was a good man that would never do anything hurt her or, would he?


End file.
